


Las desventuras de Pietro, Peter y Barry

by The_Sinner7



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aquaflash, Cherik - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, SuperBat, Wolvesilver, comedia, mpreg sin explicaciones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: Fragmentos sobre las desventuras del trió de amigos conformado por los hijos de héroes poderosos.SuperfamilyMutanfamilyDcfamilyComedia sin sentido, mpreg.





	1. Consejos

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que querías pedirnos?—preguntó el arácnido tomando asiento junto a sus amigos

— Quería pedirles un consejo. —dijo con una mueca.

— Esto no lo vi venir. —dijo el peliplateado con una ceja arqueada. — ¿Y en qué podemos ayudarte?

—Le diré a papá Bruce que salgo con Arthur. — reveló sonrojado.

— ¿Quién es Arthur?— pregunto Pietro confundido.

—Es Aquaman. — respondió Peter.

— ¿Sus papás como lo tomaron cuando se enteraron de sus parejas?—preguntó interesado

—Mal. — respondieron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

— Papá Tony se enteró cuando Wade salió a una misión junto a los vengadores, El idiota de Wade me llamo para preguntar si me pondría lencería esa noche y en ese mismo instante mis padres intervenían las llamadas telefónicas y por error les llegó la señal del celular de Wade.— relato el castaño con un gesto de incomodidad.— Gracias a eso mis padres se enteraron que salgo con Wade, que deje de ser casto hace mucho tiempo y que suelo usar lencería...— dijo esto último en murmuró ganando las risas de sus amigos

—Magneto nos encontró haciendo el amor en su habitación. — Dijo apenado. — Era la única habitación libre. — Trató de excusarse. — Papi Charles también se molestó. 

— Creó que mejor le diré antes que pasé una situación similar. 

—Y si todo sale mal, dile que Aquaman no es un anti-héroe con un largo historial de asesinatos. — dijo Peter.

—O un pasado turbio. — agrego Pietro.

Los días pasaron y al final Barry tuvo el valor de enfrentar a Bruce y contarle sobre la relación que sostiene con Aquaman.

— ¿Que dijiste?—

—Arthur y yo salimos desde hace un tiempo. —respondió nervioso

—Okey... No tenía un plan para una situación así. — respondió Batman pensativo, Barry solo sabía que Arthur debía de correr...

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


	2. Pez arrollado.

Como la vez anterior los tres chicos se reunieron nuevamente pero esta vez solo para pasar el rato y jugar videojuegos en la torre Stark. Todo iba normal a pesar de las peleas constantes entre Pietro y Barry por quien era mejor en cualquier cosa, como quien era mejor jugando videojuegos, quien era más rápido, quien comía más comida chatarra etc. Peter era casi la conciencia del grupo pero al final terminaba cediendo ante las ideas de sus mejores amigos.

—Te voy a ganar teñido. —dijo Barry con burla.

—Que mi cabello es natural. —dijo con el ceño fruncido. —Peter dile algo.

—En realidad varias veces he pensado en preguntarte que tinte usas. —comento tomando un mechón de cabello del velocista.

— ¿A caso te lo quieres teñir? — pregunto Pietro con una sonrisa.

—Petey no es tan rebelde para hacer esas cosas. —opino Barry.

—No soy tan inocente. — alego haciendo un puchero.

—Si no salieras con Deadpool diría que eres puro y casto. —dijo Barry entre risas. —Pero a pesar de eso no eres un rebelde.

— ¿A no? —el castaño comenzó a quitarse su zapato para mostrar el tatuaje que se hizo.

—Wow yo también quiero uno. —dijo Quicksilver admirando el pequeño tatuaje de Peter.

—Eso no lo vi venir. —dijo siendo golpeado en el brazo por Pietro por robarle su frase, ocasionando una patética pelea de manotazos hasta que Steve interrumpió en la sala y con su sola presencia ambos se detuvieron.

— ¿Por qué siempre los encuentro peleando?— el capitán dejo una charola con sándwiches.

—Así son ellos Pops. —dijo Peter suspirando. —Gracias por la comida.

—De nada, iba a traerlos antes pero me entretuve viendo las noticias. —menciono el capitán. — Atropellaron a Aquaman, es increíble verdad. —dijo Steve riendo.

— ¡¿Que?! —dijeron los tres adolescentes.

—Jarvis podrías mostrarnos la noticia donde hablen del accidente de Aquaman. —pidió Peter.

—Enseguida joven Peter. —Respondió la IA.

La noticia que conmociono esta mañana a New York, el héroe conocido como Aquaman fue atropellado hace unos instantes por un auto que se descontrolo en la vía pública, el dueño del auto huyo a tiempo así que no tenemos ningún sospechoso en la lista.

— ¿Vio algo antes de ser atropellado? —pregunto el entrevistador a Acuaman.

—Vi a Superman volar sobre mí y me disparo con su rayo láser. —dijo soltando un quejido.

— ¿Superman hizo eso? —pregunto impresionado el entrevistador.

—Esta sedado, tal vez no sabe ni lo que dice. —dijo el enfermero, que en realidad era nada menos que Dick Grayson. El evitaría que Arthur abriera la boca.

—Bueno esto es todo el reporte, regresamos al estudio. —se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

La pantalla se apagó y todos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que la risa escandalosa de Pietro comenzó a resonar

—Batsy es la ley. —dijo el peliplateado.

—Ay papá. —susurro Barry con una mueca

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —pregunto Steve al ver las reacciones de los adolescentes

—Ni te imaginas Pops...

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro.


	3. ¿Que está pasando doctor García?

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto Logan a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta

—Nuestros shotas quieren que nos llevemos bien [Recuerda que Peter pidió que te portaras bien] {Ósea no seas tan tu} Oh vamos eso es imposible. —le respondió a las voces de su cabeza, Logan ya estaba acostumbrado a la hilarante personalidad del mercenario pero para Arthur era algo nuevo ya que solo lo había visto un par de veces pero Barry le advirtió que lo que saliera de la boca de Wade no le prestara tanta importancia porque podría ser de las veces que el mercenario ni si quiera sabia de que estaba hablando. —Además creo que iban a salir juntos y no querían que nosotros supiéramos a donde iban. —

—Mi mocoso dijo que iban a la tienda de discos. —comento Logan antes de darle una calada a su abanó.

—Barry no me dijo a donde irían. — Arthur no quería dudar del pero Deadpool lo estaba logrando.

—Es obvio que no nos dijeron la verdad algo traman. —Insistió Wade

— ¿Peter te dijo a donde iban? —pregunto Aquaman

—Mi Baby-Boy es un pésimo mentiroso dijo que irían a la biblioteca a estudiar [Ni si quiera están en la misma escuela] {Y están de vacaciones}. — Wade no paraba de reír a carcajadas

—Parece que se están llevando bien a los chicos les agradara saber eso. —comento Ant-man tomando asiento junto a ellos. —Este es un buen bar. —

—Hombre pulga. —saludo Wade con recelo. — ¿Quién dijo que podrías sentarte? —

—No veo que a ellos les moleste. — Incluso Arthur le paso una cerveza a Scott. — Acaso sigues celoso por lo de...—no término de hablar porque su celular comenzó a sonar

— ¿Hola Pet que sucede? — El mercenario inmediatamente frunció el ceño molesto. —Oye no te entiendo nada, ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? —dijo con una mueca. —Si recuerda que soy padre se de esas cosas, ¿Dos líneas o una? —El trió de machos voltearon a ver a Scott con terror, mientras él esperaba la respuesta pero solo escucho de nuevo el escándalo de los tres adolescentes. — Hey cálmense mejor voy para allá, intenten tranquilizarse y no entren en pánico. —Se levantó de su lugar y simplemente se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada.

—Uno de nosotros estará muerto. —susurro Arthur

— ¡Les dije que algo ocultaban! —chillo Wade.

—Cállate imbécil hay que ir a buscarlos. —gruño Logan levantándose del asiento

—No jodas uno de ellos está preñado ¡Comadreja la casa invita en tiempos de crisis! —grito exaltado llamando la atención de su amigo

— ¿Qué mierdas hiciste ahora? —pregunto acercándose a ellos

—Uno de nosotros seremos padres. —respondió con un gesto de pánico

— ¿Quién fue el que no uso condón la ultima vez? —Ninguno de los tres contesto solo se miraron entre sí con terror incluso en la seria cara de Logan habían un rastro de pánico. —No mamen están jodidos. —dijo sin poder parar de reír

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad...

—Chicos cálmense todo va a salir bien. —el castaño de sonar tranquilo

—Mierda es el momento más extremo de mi vida. —dijo Barry

—Nunca antes había sentido tanta adrenalina. —menciono Pietro observando los test caseros sobre el lavabo del baño

¿Quien esta por morir o ser torturado? 7u7

¿Quien podría estar preñado?

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


	4. Un desafortunado y dos cobardes.

— ¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo? —le pregunto Barry desesperado

—En realidad siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar. —respondió Peter dejándose caer en su cama. —Estúpido Scott ya se tardó.

—Ya le marque de nuevo y no contesta. —dijo el peliplateado se preparaba para insultar a Scott igual que Peter pero la puerta de la habitación del castaño se abrió de golpe.

—Chicos siento la tardanza. —Peter se volvió a levantar al ver a Scott.

—Sí, no te disculpes y dinos el resultado. —Barry empujaba a Scott hacia el baño para que terminara por fin con el suspenso.

—Hey tranquilo Quicksilver rojo. —dijo provocando que ambos velocistas lo miraran mal. —Valla realmente querían estar seguros. —comento al ver todos los test caseros, comencé a ver cada uno. —Mierda...—maldijo al ver que ya iban 7 positivos. —Esto no va a salir bien. —murmuro al terminar de ver los test. — Oigan chicos. —les llamo Scott, pero ninguno respondió en lugar de eso se escuchó un golpe seco. —Chicos no es momento de pelear. —dijo Ant-man saliendo del baño. —Mierda. —hablo sorprendido al ver lo que había pasado. —Al menos ya no tengo que preguntar de quien son los test.

—Hey Pet despierta. —pidió Pietro dándole una pequeña bofetada para que reaccionara.

—Creí que era broma cuando dijo que sentía que se iba a desmayar. —comento Barry.

— ¿No se supone que son veloces? —pregunto Scott cargando a Peter para llevarlo a la cama. —Pudieron haberlo atrapado.

—Estábamos distraídos peleando entre nosotros. —respondió Barry avergonzado.

—Yo me tengo que ir, quédense con él un rato.

— ¿Y qué le diremos?

—Que es positivo. —respondió con una mueca y luego se fue, dejando al par de velocistas con un arácnido inconsciente.

— ¿Crees que le deberíamos de llamar a Wade? — pregunto Pietro.

—No lo sé. —respondió con duda. —Te reto a jugar otra partida.

—Oh vamos sabes que te ganare.

—Ya veremos eso—comenzaron a jugar pero luego la partida fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono de Pietro.

—Hola. —contesto Pietro alegre.

—Mocoso ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

—No he hecho nada Logan. —respondió haciendo un puchero. —Eres malo Wolvi, si papá Magneto se entera que desconfías de mi te arrancara el esqueleto de adamantium. — dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Barry sintiera un escalofrió.

—Pietro no estoy para juegos. —suspiro exasperado, quería estar preparado por si tenía que correr y refugiarse en Charles. — ¿Estas embarazado?

—No, pero por lo duro que me diste la semana pasada me hiciste un queso o un hijo. —hablo naturalmente. —Haber que cuaja primero Logan. —desde el otro lado de la línea se alcanzó a escuchar que Wolverine casi se ahoga con el humo de su habano.

—Pietro eres un caso perdido, nos vemos en la noche mocoso. —se despidió logan un poco más aliviado ya que no tendría que lidiar con Erick por un nuevo problema.

—Adiós amor. —Pietro colgó y guardo su celular en la chaqueta. — ¿De casualidad Aquaman no te ha llamado?

—No lo sé. —respondió buscando su celular, había 20 llamadas perdidas de Arthur y bastantes mensajes, leyó uno por uno hasta que llego al final que era el más largo.

Arthur: Barry, tal vez estés asustado con esta situación y por eso no me contestas. Te entiendo perfectamente ser padres será algo difícil pero no imposible yo también estoy asustado. Y como no estarlo mi suegro es Batman, por primera vez en mi vida seré cobarde así que huye conmigo a la Atlántida.

—Esto es tan gracioso. —soltó una gran carcajada. —Dejare que se atormente un rato más. —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿A quién vas a atormentar? —pregunto el castaño acercándose a ellos. — ¿Qué paso? —

—Que es positivo vas a...—Peter volvió azotar contra el piso

—Teñido ¿Por qué no lo atrapaste? —pregunto Barry

—Creí que lo ibas a hacer tu idiota. —dijo levantando a Peter. —Si se nos cae la mama imagínate que pasara si cuidamos del bebe. —comento Pietro

— ¿Qué bebe? —pregunto Johnny parado en el marco de la puerta. — ¿Qué paso con mi hermano?

—Mierda. —murmuro Pietro dejando caer a Peter...

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


	5. ¿Sorpresa?

— ¿Le dirás a nuestros padres? —pregunto el castaño temeroso

—Eso es algo que tú tienes que hacer. —respondió Johnny con una mueca. —No pensé que fueras tan sexualmente activo, bueno siempre pensé que yo le daría esa noticia a nuestros papás primero.

—Gracias Johnny. —el castaño abrazo a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Cuánto tienes?.

—No lose desde hace un mes comencé a sospechar pero me negaba a creer que podía estar esperando un bebe.

—Sabes te diría que iría a incendiar al idiota de Wilson en este momento pero sé que de verdad te ama, además de que posiblemente papá Tony lo persiga con todas sus armaduras incluyendo el hulkbuster.

—Mierda...—maldijo por lo bajo el castaño. —Wade aún no sabe nada. —hizo un gesto de tristeza al imaginarse que el mercenario podría rechazarlo. —No sé cómo decirle que va a ser papá.

—A mí me preocupa más que aun seas solo un niño. —hablo Johnny preocupado.

—No soy un niño tengo 16. —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Papá Tony tuvo muchas complicaciones cuando iba a tenerte. —comento con un semblante triste. —Peter él ya era un hombre maduro, por eso temo por ti. —abrazo nuevamente al castaño.

—No tenía idea.

—Bueno tienes que pensar en cómo decirles que estas esperando un bebe. —se soltó del abrazo para ponerse de pie. —Debo de irme. —dijo caminando a la puerta.

—Johnny ¿Me darías un consejo?.

—Sí, nunca dejes solo a mi sobrino con tus amigos. —dijo al recordar cuando Quicksilver tiro a Peter nuevamente. — Sal con ellos para que te despejes un rato.

—Gracias.

Bajo a comer algo antes de que de nuevo las náuseas evitaran que el castaño lograra probar un solo bocado, luego se iría a buscar a sus amigos.

—Peter sentimos tanto las veces que azotaste contra el piso. —se disculpó Pietro y Barry solo asentía avergonzado.

—Solo recuerdo a verme desmayado dos veces. —dijo Peter confundido.

—Pietro te soltó por accidente la segunda vez que te desmallaste. —menciono Barry ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del peliplateado.

— ¿Por qué me sigo juntando con ustedes?.

—Porque somos cool. —respondieron ambos velocistas al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sé. —respondió con una sonrisa quitándole la bebida energética a Pietro para darle un sorbo pero Barry se la quitó.

—Esto no es sano para ti. —dijo Barry.

—Y tampoco eso. —comento Pietro quitándole el churro bañado en chocolate. — Es demasiada azúcar para ti.

—Chicos estoy embarazado no enfermo. —alego molesto quitándole devuelta su comida a Pietro.

—Somos los futuros tíos favoritos así que debemos de cuidar de la mami. —menciono Pietro.

—Si tanto me cuidan que me dejaron caer varias veces. —bufo Peter .El resto del día paso bastante rápido para ellos entre bromas y hablando sobre él bebe de Peter lo cual ocasiono una pequeña pelea entre los velocistas por quien sería el padrino y no se detuvieron hasta que el castaño dijo que parecía pelea de gatas y que el padrino seria Johnny.

— ¡He vuelto! —saludo el castaño al llegar a la sala donde sus padres, su hermano y varios de sus tíos lo estaban esperando. — ¿Súdese algo? —pregunto al ver que todos lo observaban esperando encontrar algo diferente en el.

—Cariño que bueno que volviste. —saludo Tony con una sonrisa que daba miedo. — ¿Alguna sorpresa que quieras contarnos?

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto confundido.

—Señor Stark ya instalaron la cuna que trajo Wilson y llevaron los demás paquetes al piso de abajo por que en la habitación de Peter ya no cabían.

—Gracias Happy. —Tony bufo y luego vio a su hijo severamente esperando una respuesta.

—Mierda...

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


End file.
